Arts and Crafts
by Setsuna529
Summary: Paper plates + Gundam Wing guys = madness. Please Review! Mwahaha!


-In Arts and Crafts Class-  
Teacher: Class, today we're going to make masks using paper plates!  
Quatre: Oh boy! Yippee!  
Heero: *punches Quatre in the gut* Shut up, gay boy.  
Teacher: All the materials are on your desks! Now get started! *walks over to her desk and sits down*   
Wufei: *looks with great intensity at the paper plate on his desk*   
Trowa: *picks up a container of glitter* These sparkles... are they my tears?  
Duo: *grabs a red crayon and colors furiously on his paper plate*   
Quatre: *recovers from being punched by Heero* Ow! *smiles stupidly at his paper plate and grabs a pink crayon* Hee hee this is fun!  
Heero: *punches Quatre in the gut* Shut up, gay boy.  
Trowa: *stares at the container of glitter*   
Duo: *takes a pair of scissors* THE GOD OF DEATH WILL REIGN SUPREME!!! *waves scissors in the air*   
Teacher: Duo! Put those down, you might hurt someone with them!  
Duo: *slowly puts the scissors back on his desk* But... the God of Death... and the scissors...  
Teacher: *shakes her head angrily at him*   
Duo: *looks sadly at the scissors*   
Quatre: Hey! One time I ran with scissors, and there was a wall, and I ran into it, with the scissors, in my hand, and I almost killed myself! Ah ha ha ha! *grins like an idiot*   
Heero: *punches Quatre in the gut* Shut up, gay boy.  
Wufei: ALmost... *works industriously on his mask*   
Trowa: *stares at the glitter* My tears...  
Heero: *looks at his paper plate* Hmmm... something that would terrify, yet would also be human enough to conquer... hmmmm...  
Duo: Trowa, can I use the glitter?  
Trowa: *stares at him*   
Duo: Oooooooookay... never mind then...  
Quatre: Heero, please stop punching me... I'm wimpy and girly and I think I'm bleeding internally...  
Heero: *punches Quatre in the gut* Shut up, gay boy.  
Duo: *hordes all the red crayons* Heh. Heh heh. Heh heh heh... *colors on his mask*   
Heero: *takes a black crayon*   
Trowa: *stares at the glitter* These sparkles...  
Wufei: *stares at his paper plate discontentedly* This will not do... *raises his hand* Woman! I require another round disk made of paper!  
Teacher: My name isn't Woman, it's Mrs. Johnson. And the paper plates are over in the supply closet.  
Wufei: *gets up and walks over to the closet, muttering*   
Heero: *grabs a pair of scissors and starts cutting his plate*   
Quatre: *starts crying slightly as he colors on his plate with a pink crayon* My insides...  
Heero: *punches Quatre in the gut* Shut up, gay boy.  
Trowa: *stares intensly at the glitter* My tears... the sparkles...  
Wufei: *returns to his seat with another paper plate* This time the plate shall cooperate with my plans...  
Duo: *thinks for a moment then raises his hand and grins*   
Teacher: Yes Duo?  
Duo: May I go and get something out of the supply closet?  
Teacher: Do you need another paper plate?  
Duo: *thinks then grins* Yes... that is what I need... another plate... that's it exactly...  
Teacher: Okay then.  
Duo: *gets up, taking his paper plate and goes to the supply closet*   
Wufei: *looks at his plate angrily* Are you disobeying me? I am the master, you are the slave! You will do as I say!! *scribbles furiously on the plate with a brown crayon*   
Trowa: *stares at the glitter*   
Quatre: Please... someone... bleeding... internally... dying... help...  
Heero: *punches Quatre in the gut* Shut up, gay boy.  
Teacher: *looks at the clock* Okay everyone, the bell is about to ring. Let's see your masks!  
Wufei: *holds up his mask* It is the greatest creation in the world! None can surpass it! All others will fail!! *mask is just a whole bunch of brown scribbles*   
Heero: *holds up his mask, which looks exactly like Wufei*   
Teacher: Oooo, scary!  
Wufei: HEY!  
Trowa: *stares at the glitter* My tears...  
Teacher: Trowa, where's your mask?  
Trowa: These sparkles...  
Teacher: Trowa, give me the glitter.  
Trowa: MY TEARS! *runs out of the room with the glitter*   
Teacher: *looks at Quatre who is twitching slightly on the floor* Quatre, this is not the time to be sleeping! You have detention!  
Quatre: Dying... get... help... please... I beg you...  
Heero: *punches Quatre in the gut* Shut up, gay boy.  
Teacher: *looks at Duo's seat* Where's Duo?  
**maniacal laughing is heard from the supply closet**   
Duo: *lunges out of the closet wearing a raggedy old black sheet as a cape and a pair of scissors taped to a meter stick, is wearing his mask which is completely red and has jaggedy eyeholes* I AM THE TRUE GOD OF DEATH!! FEAR ME!!  
Teacher: Duo! What did I say about playing with scissors! Put that instrument of death down right this instant! You are banned from the supply closet for the rest of the year!  
Duo: Sorry... *puts the scissors taped to the meter stick back in the supply closet but leaves the cape on*   
Teacher: Today was a good class.  
**Bell rings**   
Teacher: See you tomorrow!  
Wufei: *walks out of class angrily*   
Duo: *quietly* Yeah, sure, I'll see you tomorrow... TOMORROW IN HELL!!!!  
Teacher: Duo! Do you want detention?!  
Duo: No ma'am... sorry... *walks out of class*   
Quatre: *stands up shakily and heads towards the door* I don't have much longer to live... maybe an hour or two...  
Heero: *punches Quatre in the gut* Shut up, gay boy.  
Quatre: *collapses*   
Heero: *walks out of class*   
Teacher: *looks at Quatre laying by the door* Sleeping again? That's detention for the whole month!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Quatre: Yea! That was fun! Even though I almost died!  
Heero: *punches Quatre in the gut* Shut up, gay boy.  
  
The End.  


geovisit();


End file.
